Cheating?
by White Azalea
Summary: Ia yakin kali ini akan berhasil mencontek lagi dan mendapat nilai bagus untuk mata pelajaran bahasa Itali. Namun sayang, ditengah kegiatan menconteknya guru muda yang menjadi pengganti guru bahasa Itali sebelumnya berhasil memergokinya. / #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #1


Hidan menyembunyikan kertas berisi rangkuman materi pelajaran yang kali ini diujiankan di bawah meja tulisnya. Ia yakin kali ini akan berhasil mencontek lagi dan mendapat nilai bagus untuk mata pelajaran bahasa Itali. Namun sayang, ditengah kegiatan menconteknya guru muda yang menjadi pengganti guru bahasa Itali sebelumnya berhasil memergokinya.

Tanpa babibu, guru pirang itu lantas merampas lembar jawaban Hidan dan langsung merobeknya.

"Hidan, keluar dari kelas ini sekarang juga dan ikut remedial lusa!" _Miss_ Yamanaka Ino—guru pengganti itu menujuk pintu kelas yang sengaja dibuka lebar, tanda bahwa ia harus segera keluar ruangan.

Pemuda berambut klimis itu mendecih kesal.

"Dasar guru sialan!" Gumamnya ketika berjalan ke luar kelas.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **#16InoFicsChallenge2016** **#1**

 **Cheating?**

.

Kini sudah kali kedua Hidan kepergok mencontek pada saat ujian materi _Miss_ Yamanaka Ino. Kali ini Ino geram dan menyuruh Hidan untuk menemuinya sepulang sekolah. Dengan enggan akhirnya Hidan memenuhi panggilan sang guru dan berbicara empat mata dengannya.

"Hidan duduklah," ujar Ino sembari menunjuk kursi di depan meja kerjanya. Dan Hidan langsung mengikuti perintah Ino.

Guru pirang itu memerhatikan Hidan sebelum mulai berbicara. Baginya Hidan memang murid yang bandel. Banyak guru-guru yang mengeluh dengan perilaku anak itu. Tak hanya itu, rekan-rekannya juga merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Hidan. Namun perlu diakui bahwa dia unggul di bidang-bidang tertentu terlebih pada pelajaran hitungan seperti matematika ataupun fisika.

Ino menghela napas, "saya mau bertanya padamu. Apa yang menyebabkanmu mencontek di saat ujianku berlangsung? Ini bukan kali pertama saya memergokimu menyontek, Hidan."

Pemuda penganut aliran dewa Jashin yang taat itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayolah _miss,_ bukan hanya aku yang mencontek. Yang lain juga."

Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya, "apa alasannya kalian mencontek?"

"Kami kesal karena kenyataannya kerja keras kami sebagai pelajar tidak diperhatikan. Yang kalian para guru perhatikan hanya peringkat dan nilai. Tak hanya kalian, orang-orang juga menilai seperti itu."

Guru muda ahli bahasa Itali itu tertegun mendengar penuturan Hidan.

"Kami yang selalu berusaha dengan hasil kami sendiri justru tidak dihargai! Bagaimana bisa, nilai dan peringkat dijadikan patokan pencapaian prestasi, sementara kejujuran dan kerja keras kami sebenarnya justru dipandang sebelah mata?" Jelas Hidan.

Ino mengangguk.

"Saya mengerti," guru pirang itu menghela napas. "saya rasa, saya paham kenapa banyak siswa yang mencontek."

Hidan mendengus, "kalau begitu, boleh saya keluar dari sini?"

"Silakan." Ino menunjuk pintu keluar, kemudian Hidan dengan senang hati meninggalkan ruangannya.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Hidan tadi, ia bergegas beranjak dari ruangannya menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

.

"Begitulah ibu kepala sekolah, Tsunade. Saya rasa, kita harus mengganti kurikulum dan sistem pembelajaran di sekolah ini. Untuk lebih mementingkan potensi yang ada di setiap siswa dibanding menjunjung tinggi peringkat dan nilai mereka. Bukankah peringkat dan nilai belum tentu dapat dijadikan patokan bahwa mereka betul-betul berkualitas?" Terang Ino pada kepala sekolah.

Tsunade mengangguk dan tersenyum, "ide yang bagus. Kita perlu mengadakan rapat pengajar untuk mendiskusikan kurikulum baru dan memperbaiki metoda pembelajaran kita."

Ino sumringah. Ia rasa akan ada awal yang baik bagi siswa-siswanya dan sekolah tempatnya mengajar itu.

.

Pagi itu, kelas 3-3 Konoha Senior High School lagi-lagi akan diadakan ujian bahasa Itali. Sebelum ujian tersebut berlangsung, banyak siswa yang menghabiskan waktunya membuat rangkuman atau catatan kecil mengenai materi yang akan diujiankan dan mereka selipkan di tempat yang strategis agar dapat dengan mudah mencontek, termasuk Hidan. Meski dia sudah dipanggil oleh Miss Yamanaka karena kepergok mencontek, ia tetap tidak jera. Namun ada juga beberapa di antara mereka yang sibuk menghapal atau berdiskusi tentang materi ujian bersama teman-temannya.

Saat Ino menginjakan kakinya ke kelas itu, dan bersiap menyebarkan kertas ujiannya. Ia tersenyum pada murid-muridnya sebelum ujian tersebut berlangsung.

"Kali ini saya tidak akan mengadakan remedial." Ujarnya yang langsung membuat murid-muridnya kaget, "asal kalian tidak mencontek dan berusaha mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Saya sangat menghargai usaha kalian meski hasilnya kurang maksimal. Karena itu, mulai saat ini jangan mencontek dan berusahalah sebisa kalian. Tak harus jadi yang terbaik di mata pelajaran ini. Karena saya tahu, kalian memiliki potensi di setiap bidang yang berbeda. Karena itu, jika kalian sendiri merasa menguasai bidang ini, pertahankan dan lanjutkan. Jika tidak, maksimalkan potensi kalian di bidang lain." Ino tersenyum sembari melirik Hidan yang terkaget mendengarnya.

Hidan terkekeh, "akhirnya kau mengerti kami, _miss_." Gumamnya. Tak sia-sia dia mengungkapkan semuanya saat di ruangan gurunya itu.

Tentu.

Karena memang setiap orang memiliki potensi yang berbeda. Seseorang tak seharusnya dipaksa untuk hal yang tidak mereka bisa atau tidak mereka sukai.

Terlebih, belajar menghargai usaha dan kejujuran yang dilakukan seseorang jauh lebih baik daripada hanya melihat hasil akhirnya. Karena hasil akhir belum tentu berarti orang tersebut memang mahir atau ahli di bidangnya.

 **[Fin]**


End file.
